Gattaca Mob/Famous Meerkats
Gattaca Meerkats Risca Main Article: Risca Whiskers Risca was born in Whiskers. Her mother was Brambles and her father was Argon. Risca was born with three litter-mates, Rafiki, Mufassa and VWP003 pup. Risca survived life to adulthood. Her mother Brambles wasn't the dominant female but her aunt Holly. Risca lived int he Whiskers for two years. Holly was predated in 2000. Argon left the group. Beetle the wild male who helped form Whiskers soon established himself as dominant male. Whiskers were led by Risca and Beetle but soon after the males began to go roving, Beetle left with them.Then a large coalition of Vivian males joined the group. Basil was the oldest but Izit took dominance and became the dominant male alongside Risca. Later Izit was deposed by Zazu and the Vivian males began to fight for dominance. During this time Risca lost dominance to Vialli, her younger cousin. Vialli evicted Risca and Wahine. They were joined by the deposed Izit and two other Vivian males and founded Gattaca. Wahine took dominant female position but she was predated. Risca took dominance beside Izit. Then Stiker, Izit's father, joined the group and took dominance from his son. Stinker was dominant male of Gattaca for five years before Izit deposed him and took back dominance. Risca was the dominant female throughout Gattaca history after the death of Wahine. Risca wasn't very productive. Izit died in 2006. Risca mated with Hannibal a Vivian rover. She gave brith to one of her last litter. In 2007 some new Vivian males joined the group but all died of TB. In August 2007 Risca, almost nine years old, was predated and Gattaca were soon lost. Izit Main Article: Izit Vivian Izit was born in Vivian. His code was VVM021. His mother was Vivian and his father was Stinker. Izit stayed in Vivian for a certain period of time before leaving the group in a large coalition of males. The were eight males, all the sons of Vivian, the dominant female who founded Vivian and the group was named after her name. Izit was the second oldest male in the coalition. His older brother Basil was the oldest. The roving group then immigrated into another group, Whiskers. There where no resident males in the group after the main group of Whiskers males left it to go roving. Izit and his brother successfully joined Whiskers who were led y Risca, the dominant female and the rest of the group consisted of her yoiunger cousins. Once the Vivian males settled in they did not allow any returning Whiskers males to join the group. Izit established dominance and became the new dominant male of Whskers. He became Risca's partner. Izit held on to his position briefly before his ability to control the other males weakened and he was deposed and beaten. Izit and the rest of males began roving at other groups. Risca lost her dominant position to Vialli and was evicted along with another female, Wahine. Izit found the two outcast Whiskers females with two Vivian males and Izit along with another pair of Vivian males joined them and founded a new group, Gattaca. Izit established dominant male position and Wahine, who was younger than Risca, established dominant female positin. After her first litter of four pups Wahine was predated and Risca took over as dominant female. A Young Ones male, Stinker, who was Izit's father who was previously dominant male of Vivian and left Vivian after the dominant female, Vivian, Izit's mother, had died. Stinker joined the Gattaca group and took male dominance away from his son Izit. Stinker held dominance for five years before he was deposed by Izit. Izit disappeared somwhere during the years and probably was predated or died from disease. Stinker Main Article: Stinker Young Ones Stinker was bron in the Young Ones. His perants were Morgause and Arah. He left the Young Ones when he was an adult and joined the Vivian mob. He took dominance beside the dominant female Vivian. He fathered many pups including Basil, Izit and Alexander. After Vivian died in 2000 he left to rove. He came across the newly formed Gattaca mob. This group was formed by his sons and nieces. His son Izit was the dominant male. Stinker joined the Gattcac and took dominance from Izit. His new mate became Risca the dominant female. Stinker stayed the dominant male for three years then his son Izit finally over threw him. Stinker then left and joined the Balrog grouip where he held dominance for five days. He was ousted by three wild males. He died on December 1, 2005. Category:Group Famous Meerkats